Yaten and Haruka---ch.1
by Yaten-chan
Summary: not a yuri! ::wonders:: did i spell that right? Anyway, it's about......you guessed it! Yaten and Haruka! For those of you who dont know about them...good because i cant ever get them to sound right.....


Yaten and Haruka---Chapter1   
By   
Yaten-chan   
  


Sometimes things in life give no mercy. Kinda like my life. But, personally from experience no one would care about my life. Well, I've been wrong before and well, it's one of those times. Does that sound familiar to you? Probably. If it doesn't you just happen to be one of those lucky people who don't have to lift a finger to deal with anything. Whatever you are, lucky or unlucky, I'm going to tell you my story. Not that it's very exciting. But, hang in there.

'Why does it always happen to me?' I wondered. I was answered right then.

"Oh, look Sybil, it's that geek, Yaten," A girl which I didn't like at all. With a name full of beauty. Veenara. Is that even a name? But, just then something happened. I was defended...

"Leave her alone, Veenara," the girl who came to my rescue said. I looked up and , to my surprise, it was the new girl from school. She had short sandy hair, dark blue eyes with just a hint of green, and one hell of a temper.

"What are you gonna do, huh," said Veenara.

"I'm gonna pound you into a pulp that's what," said the girl.

Veenara took one look at the girl's upheld fist and laughed. long and hard. Then just to test the girl Veenara walked up to me and slugged me, hard, in the eye. Then she pushed me over into the dirt. Big mistake. My eye started to bleed, and the girl took one look at it and charged Veenara. When it was finished Veenara left with a bloody nose, two black eyes, and was limping. She dragged Sybil along with her, and running faster than anybody in her condition could. I restrained a giggle.

"Are you okay," and then looking around to make sure that Veenara was really gone turned to me and "Sorry about that. My name's Haruka. What's yours?"

"I'm fine, that's okay, nice to meet you, and my name is Yaten. Does that answer everything?"

"Good. Oh, and yes it does."

Then I thought I got the ever present feeling that I knew her from long ago. Then suddenly I blacked out and I woke up looking at myself arguing with Sailor Uranus. She told the other me to get out quickly and then prepared herself for battle. I looked at her one more time   
and she came over to me and gave me , the other one, a big hug and then....

She was shaking me hard, very, hard. I looked at her and said one word.

"Uranus"

Immediately, she stopped shaking me and dropped me as though she had picked up a scorpion, and it had stung her. She drew back from me, but I took her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't be afraid."

"How did you know?"

"I saw it in a vision when I blacked out just now."

She let it sink in and then turned to me and smiled, actually smiled, at me then gave me one of those hugs that she was famous for. Then she pulled me even closer and whispered something in my ear.

"Sailor Star Healer. I've finally found you."

I nodded. She gave me one last squeeze and then drew back a little. She gave me a good look over while I took out my star locket. It was really rather pretty to me. It was a star that had wings and had this strange sparkle to it, something no one could explain. Then Haruka pulled out her transformation wand and we compared them. They really didn't look anything alike, except that sparkle. Then a question came to mind.....

"Haruka?"

"What?"

"Where is Neptune?"

She didn't talk for a while. It seemed that she was thinking out her answer carefully, not that she was avoiding the question. Then I started to think. Why would I be able to tell what she was doing in her mind? I couldn't answer that however, because....

"I can't find her."

"Well, were you able to find out if any of the others were in this area?"

"No"

I sighed. Not something I usually do, but she was really getting on my nerves. But, why was I acting this way? Could it actually be that in our past we had the same kind of relationship?   
Maybe, but I didn't care right then. Haruka had started to cry on my shoulder...

"Haruka?! What's wrong?!"   
**************************************************   
Hahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! I hate 'em.. So do you. Any ways, arigato for reading and look for the next chapter. Ja-ne! and R&R pleeeeaaaaassse???? I need constructive criticism.... E-mail at MagicKitty89@cs.com....Oh, and for disclaimers....I'm sure you know the drill....


End file.
